Dreaming of You
by almostyourangel
Summary: Song-fic about Sere and Darien, my fave couple. So (don't) sue me, I'm a hopeless romantic.


Dreaming of You  
  
This is my first attempt at a song fic, so bear with me.   
The song is from the Selena soundtrack, and it's called 'Dreaming of You'.  
My friend downloaded it on my Napster, and I totally loved it to death.  
I was looking through my song files and I figured this was as good a song as   
any to do a fic on. I don't know if it's any good, but I don't think it's   
that great. I don't own the song or the characters. I do, however, own the   
story, so--Well, you know the drill. Just please, don't sue!!!   
Oh yeah, and check out my first fan fic, Desperate to be Yours, and R/&/R.   
  
  
Serena sat up in bed and leaned against her pillows.   
"Oh, Darien," she sighed. "Why do you have to play these games?"   
Her cat, Luna, was sleeping soundly on the dresser, and Serena could hear her   
little brother snoring away in the next room. She knew that her parents   
were dead to the world as well. She turned her head and saw that her daughter,  
Rini, (in disguise as her small cousin) was also dreaming with a peaceful  
smile on her little face. Everyone in the house was sleeping except for   
Serena, who was awake thinking about her boyfriend--was he still her boyfriend?  
She didn't really know.   
*Destiny will bring us back together, Serena.* Her brain reminded her.   
  
*Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too.*  
  
"Psst! Serena!" She contained a shriek when she heard a voice at her window.   
"Andrew?" she gasped incredulously as she saw Darien's best friend leaning in  
her window. "What the hell are you doing here at-" she checked her clock.   
"3 am?!"   
"What are you doing up at 3 am?" he countered in reply. He tossed a folded   
note towards her and it landed on her bed. Serena picked it up and glanced at  
it. 'Serena' was written on the front of the note in Darien's flowing script.  
Her heart soared and she looked at Andrew, who shrugged.  
"I gotta go, Sere.  
"Try and get some sleep, girl. Hang in there, I'll see you tommor-okay, today."  
She nodded as he climbed back out through her window and disappeared.  
Her heart pounding, Serena unfolded the note and read it.  
  
*Serena,  
I'm so sorry that I disappeared on you, Sere.  
I never meant to hurt you, but it was vital-  
to be honest, it was life and death. No joke.  
I don't know when I'll see you again, Sere.   
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You know I'd stay if   
I could, but try to understand. I have to go  
away for a little while, the day after tomorrow.  
I can't tell you where I'm going. I can't even  
give you a definite answer to when I'll be back.   
But don't worry, I'll be okay. And you'll be fine-  
the scouts will protect you. I love you, Sere. Take   
care, please? For me.   
Love always,  
Darien.*  
  
  
Eventually Serena fell asleep and was thrown into a torturing dream about her  
love.   
In her dream, Darien wasn't leaving and the two were more in love then ever. But she knew that when morning came, she would be alone again.   
Who knew how long it would be until she saw Darien again?  
  
*Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me*  
  
Serena awoke an hour later, her digital bunny clock flashing 4:09.   
*I have to see him,* she thought in a panic. Her dream had turned into a nightmare  
that only Darien could soothe. She grabbed a long coat and snuck out her   
window.  
  
At Darien's apartment...  
  
Serena quietly opened the window to Darien's room. Thank God his rooms were on the bottom floor. She climbed through it and slipped into his room.   
She heard him breathe a little faster and she wondered if he knew of her   
existence in the room. *Can he see me?* she questioned the ceiling.  
  
*Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?*  
  
Darien sat up in his bed, his heart pounding. Someone was in his room! He tensed,   
wondering if he should transform into Tuxedo Mask. But then, moonlight streamed  
through his window and showed the silhouette of a figure.   
He sighed in relief when he saw the outline of Serena's meatballs.  
"Hey, Sere," he yawned. "What are you doing here so late-uh, I guess I mean so   
early," he continued after a double take at his clock.  
Serena crawled into the bed beside him and pulled the warm blankets to her chin,  
staring at his profile in the dark. She wanted him to hold her so much,   
and she wanted to tell him how much she loved him-who knew how long it would   
be until she saw him again?-but she couldn't. She didn't have the nerve. But oh,  
how she ached to be held, to be loved.  
  
*I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!*  
  
She didn't answer, just snuggled down in the blankets with his arm tightly   
around her.  
"Night, Sere," he murmured, already lost in a dream. Soon, Serena slipped off  
to join him in slumber. Another dream of him filled her senses, but this one   
remained pleasant. She cherished the dream-tomorrow she would hold him tightly   
for the last time in-how long, she didn't know.   
  
*I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me*  
  
The next day, Darien sat in his Spanish class, vaguely listening to his teacher  
drone on about a Spanish love poem.   
"I can't stop dreaming of you," Mr. Haika-Chan read dryly. The dark-haired student  
snapped to attention and began to listen to the poem.  
  
*Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño*  
  
After class, Darien flew from the school and across the town to Serena's high  
school, where he waited until the final dismissal bell rang. Serena came skipping  
out, her blonde meatballs bouncing and her moonlight blue eyes sparkling. She  
stopped in shock when she saw her boyfriend leaning casually against a fence,  
smiling at her. For a few seconds, she stood grinning back at him. Then she   
noticed the crowd of dreamy girls surrounding him and went bounding up to him.  
"Hiya, girls! I see you've met my, ahem, boyfriend, Darien." She said pointedly,  
though not unkindly.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. It was nice to meet you, Damien-Darien, you idiot!-yeah,   
whatever. Bye." The girls mumbled as they more-or-less fled the area.  
  
"Jealous, Meatball-Head?" Darien asked Serena, smiling down at her.  
"Me? 'Course not," she lied.  
"Hey, Sere--I'll be right back, all right?" he asked gently.   
"Uh, yeah." Serena replied in confusion.  
  
Darien walked away and turned a corner, then returned with a long stemmed red  
rose.   
"Serena, I love you," he said, point-blank.   
"What?" she stammered, her moonlight-colored eyes wide and unblinking.   
"You heard me," he murmured sweetly, staring into them. "I love you like crazy,  
Sere."  
Serena felt like she was going to faint as she gazed into Darien's sapphire-blue  
eyes.   
"Oh, Muffin!" she finally shrieked. "I love you too!" she flung herself into   
his arms.  
A huge sweatdrop appeared on Darien's temple and he threw an arm  
behind his head.  
"Aw, keep it down, Meatball-Head," he whimpered, looking around to see if   
anyone had heard that cursed nickname. Of course, her entire school had.   
Darien winced.  
  
Late that night...  
  
Serena was sitting on the over-stuffed chair in her bedroom, staring dreamily   
into space.   
Again, the entire house was sleeping, but she was up thinking about Darien.   
She still couldn't believe that he had said he loved her.   
"Oh, Darien," she whispered sweetly. "I love you, too."  
  
*Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!*  
  
Darien and Serena, though across the city from each other, were locked in the  
same dream together. A sweet dream it was, full of tender promises and eternal  
love. Together, they dreamt all through the night of things that would be.   
  
*Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly*  
  
Serena awakened to the slow, cool light of dawn. She had dreamed of Darien   
endlessly last night. She hoped he had dreamed of her, too.  
  
*Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly*  
  
Serena got out of bed and dressed in slim fitting pants and a tank top-her   
typical jogging outfit. Closing the front door quietly behind her with a soft  
click, she trotted down the steps and began slowly running towards the park a  
few blocks away. When she arrived, she took a few laps around, then settled on  
a bench to watch the sunrise.  
"Incredible, isn't it?" a low voice sounded above her ear. Serena jumped in  
surprise and looked up to see Darien.   
"It's gorgeous," she agreed of the blushing pink-and-gold sky.   
"Not as gorgeous as this girl I know," he whispered.   
Serena felt her chest tighten. After all he'd said yesterday-it was over? Just  
like that?  
"Oh?" she said, fighting to keep her voice neutral.   
"Yeah--She's the most fantastic-looking girl I've ever seen," Darien tried   
not to laugh. Serena actually thought he was talking about someone else.   
As if any other girl could ever compare. Okay, he couldn't contain his smirk   
anymore.  
"God, Sere, it's you!" he laughed. Serena's face broke into the biggest  
smile Darien had ever seen.   
"I love you, Sere," he murmured. "And no one else."  
"I love you, too, Darien!" Serena declared passionately. "Eternally."  
  
*And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!*  



End file.
